brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/27 October 2012
11:48 :( 12:08 ... 12:34 Whoa... 12:34 Where's Mythrun? 12:34 I mean, the bot's here, but... 12:36 ... 12:36 Hey Knight O/ 12:44 Hi. 12:45 How are you? 01:03 01:05 Hello! O/ 01:06 Chat is empty. 01:07 Hey Daak 01:07 o/ 01:07 Lag 01:08 How are you? 01:09 I'm good 01:09 How are you? 01:14 That's good :/ 01:15 O/ 01:15 WB o/ 01:15 Bye! 01:15 What? 01:15 WB means Welcome Back. 01:15 Unless you're leaving... 01:17 Oh... 01:18 What the... 01:18 Lloyd, what are you doing here? 01:18 ? 01:18 Remember me? 01:18 yes 01:18 From Brickipedia? 01:19 Oh 01:19 Sorry 01:19 Well duh 01:19 I thought I was on a different Wiki chat :P 01:19 :p 01:20 I will be disconnected in a minute, so I am only stopping by. 01:20 Okay 02:07 Hey guys 02:07 Hi. 02:08 Heyo. 02:08 Did you guys see? 02:08 The Brick Show already has those 2013 figures 02:08 I really hate them. 02:08 TBS is OK. 02:08 Only watch them for the MF reviews. 02:09 They're terrible. 02:09 They're always like 02:09 "THUH" 02:09 "BRICK" 02:09 I prefer BrickQueen, IMO. 02:09 "SHOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" 02:09 She's not as good as them. 02:09 She's really not that good. 02:09 I think she's the only one who I don't get bored of. 02:10 Meh 02:10 Her reviews are less...shouty. 02:10 Yes. 02:10 Hmm. 02:10 TBS needs to stop looking like middle-aged freaks playing with a kid's toy. 02:10 That's what AFOLS are xD 02:11 CFoLs and TFoLs are the only normal ones, really 02:11 :/ 02:11 Eurobricks 02:13 I have Builder's block :l 02:16 Back 02:47 CM-Pm 02:49 Hey DH! O/ 02:50 Hey! 03:01 Hello everybody!! o/ 03:01 Hey! 03:01 Hey Omega O/ 03:02 Hello! o/ 03:06 So... 03:07 You ging to the TRU thing tomorrow? 03:07 What TRU thing? 03:08 The LEGO thing at TRU on saturday. 03:08 5000644 Monster Fighters promotional pack giving it away. 03:08 To everyone who attends 03:09 Between 12-2 pm 03:09 (EST) 03:10 I don't think that it is here in Singapore, is it? 03:10 Hi 03:10 Hello! o/ 03:10 o/ 03:10 If there is a TRU, there might be. 03:10 Call 'em up. 03:10 Hello! o/ 03:11 I have the an sand trooper 03:11 Same. 03:11 Hi 03:12 Im missing Luke's lightsaber 03:12 Ah. 03:13 I heard starman is back 03:13 He will pay for what he did to me 03:14 I have the tmnt mikey minifiger 03:14 No. 03:14 There isn't any revenge. 03:14 And there is no way you have Michaelangelo. 03:15 Ebay 03:15 How much you pay? 03:15 34.00 03:15 DH pm 03:15 I won an bid 03:15 They're on ebay 03:16 How much Lycans? 03:16 $24 here. 03:17 Oh. 03:17 34. 03:17 I have rascal too 03:17 I would have waited till the sets come out.... 03:17 It's kind of stupid to buy them now for hugely inflated prices.... 03:18 I have nrg Zane 03:19 Cool. 03:19 I have all NRG except Zane. 03:19 I will give you mines if I can 03:20 Why? 03:20 Because your AWSOME 03:20 Ok. 03:21 Thank you for the compliment. :) 03:21 Darth, nice new Slime avatar 03:22 :P 03:22 I will change mine soon 03:22 They spawn in swamps now! Finally, I can make more Sticky Pistons! 03:22 :D 03:22 :P 03:22 Hello Legodude! o/ 03:23 For some reason I can't send Lycans a PM. 03:23 Oddness. 03:24 Now it works 03:24 Hacker made it worst 03:24 ? 03:24 I gtg. 03:24 My dad wants on now. 03:24 :( 03:24 See ya 03:25 Bye! o/ 03:25 Starman attacked me when I joined 03:26 Hello 03:26 Hello! o/ 03:27 I know Baxter stockmen is going to be fishface 03:27 G'day 03:27 G'day. 03:28 Hi 03:28 ? 03:29 Bye! o/ 03:29 Ninjago is airing now! 03:51 Back 04:25 Hello? 04:25 Ninjago?!? 04:25 :o 04:27 Back 04:57 Finally 04:57 Mythrun is on 05:53 moro 05:53 g'day. 05:55 the new TF2 update is here 05:55 and Zombies 05:57 TF2? 06:12 well now im alone 06:13 (yawn) 07:16 Hello everybody!! o/ 07:29 Anybody?? 07:29 (yawn) 07:29 Oh hello Wikan! o/ 07:29 hi 07:30 Sorry for the yawn emotion, it was not intended for you 07:35 moro 07:39 Hello Korp! o/ 07:40 bye 07:43 Hm... 07:45 HM.... 08:31 Hello Clone! o/ 08:40 Bye everybody!! o/ 09:25 hai. 09:25 O/ 09:25 Your progress with Monster Fighters sets? 09:25 o/ 09:25 Irankk! 09:25 :D 09:25 o/ 09:29 hai 09:29 CGCJ - PM 09:34 So... 09:35 hai 09:38 . 09:38 o/ 09:48 :D O/ ; 09:48 hai 09:49 o/ :) 09:54 ... 10:29 hi 10:30 p/ 10:31 o/ * 10:35 chat is dead.. 12:01 Hello Everyone! o/ 12:01 Boring... General Cuusoo Out! 12:49 back 01:19 Lol 01:20 I wanted to get that at LEGOLand.. 01:20 But my dad Didnt :P 01:21 I got it for 50p! 01:22 Is that like 50 cents or 50 euros? 01:22 Umm, it's like 50 pence 01:22 (I really have no idea) 01:22 Ah,thats cheap! :) 01:22 Had to buy the Sun (a newspaper) for it though 01:22 :P 01:23 I got a Donald Duck book with da News papah :P 01:23 Comic book? 01:24 Yeah 01:25 Hey 01:25 Wanna play Minecraft? 01:26 Can't 01:26 Sorry 01:26 Why? D: 01:27 Don't have a paid account 01:27 Well, most servers dont work anymore cause they are 1.3 01:28 Which sucks because i wanna go to da theme park 01:29 Hey,you could ask for MC on christmas or your birthday. :) 01:29 moro 01:29 I'm getting for Christmas 01:30 :D 01:30 o/ 01:30 im on my grannys crappy labtop so these messages might be some time late 01:31 how are you guyd 01:31 Fine :) 01:31 You? 01:31 01:31 :D 01:31 01:32 good 01:41 :D 01:41 01:41 Ah! 01:41 Forgot! 01:41 I think I'm gonna make a comic today 01:41 I needf ideas 01:41 Need* 01:42 im gonna make more minecraft skins today 01:42 brb 01:42 :) 01:42 Korp? 01:43 Could you make a General Grievous skin? :D 01:43 sorry what? 01:43 no thats almost imposible 01:43 its too slim 01:43 and it has deep spots 01:43 Ok 01:44 Darth Maul or Darth Vader? 01:44 im gonna make iron cow mark VIII now 01:44 Ok :P 01:44 01:45 i do cow super heroes 01:45 you got problem with that xD 01:51 Nope :P 02:04 Hello 02:11 Hi o/ 02:17 moro 02:18 How are you? 02:18 good 02:19 i just finnished my iron cow mark VIII skin to Minecraft 02:20 :P 02:20 Do you know Silver Man? 02:20 SlyFoxHound's skin 02:21 i think 02:22 I'm thinking of changing my skin 02:22 And thanks for reminding me :) 02:22 Where are you making your skin? 02:22 I made mine on Newgrounds 02:22 miners need cool shoes 02:23 check this out 02:23 http://www.minershoes.com/skin/view/i508becfccba318192479312493191061913719104 02:23 its iron cow mark 8 02:23 it has link to iron cow mark 6 02:23 Awesome! :D 02:23 oh no its 7 02:24 I'm gonna make Iron Chicken Mark 1 02:24 :P 02:24 remember these 02:24 mark 1 is the piece of junk 02:24 Oh, no 02:24 I'm gonna make Iron Pig Mark 1 02:24 what tony used to escape 02:24 mark 2 was the unpainted one 02:25 mark 3 was the one he used in the end of iron man 1 02:25 mark 4 was the fixed mark 3 from the start of iron man 2 02:25 o/ Legoboy!! :D 02:25 mark 5 was the suitcase suit 02:25 Irnakk!!! :D 02:26 :D 02:26 02:26 mark 6 was the one with the triangle in the chest 02:26 mark 7 was the suit from avengers 02:26 and mark 8 is the silver and red from iron man 3 02:27 and i think mark 9 is the red and gold from the promo pics of Iron man 3 02:28 Mark 10 is a Stormtrooper suit :P 02:28 02:29 lol 02:29 i think mark 10 is gonna be in avengers 2 02:30 but clearlystormtrooper suit is made of plastic 02:30 Filming a review of 30163 Thor and the Cosmic Cube 02:30 and it has a black unitard under it 02:30 Cool 02:30 I'll see it 02:30 And making an animation :P 02:47 So... 02:48 Back, done with the review 02:49 Cool 02:49 When are you uploading it? 02:49 Later today 02:49 Ok 02:49 I should do a review on a set tomorrow 02:49 It's too dark now and artificial lighting doesn't work that well 02:51 ? 02:51 Lamps make the lighting yellowish 02:51 I've tried that a couple of times 02:52 How do you do your reviews? 02:52 With lamps or not? 02:52 With Ewok torches :P 02:53 That would burn the camera and the set 02:53 :P 02:53 And my face 02:53 Berry! o/ 02:55 Im use natural light for my reviews 02:55 I* 02:55 Ok 02:55 One moment... 02:55 Okay 03:07 ok no ewok invasion 03:07 :P 03:07 berry! o/ 03:07 cranberry season started here 03:07 and all of them where gone in 2 days 03:11 D: Camera died while i was doing an animation! 03:12 I* 03:12 I hate when that happens! 03:21 i havent ever done a animation with a canera 03:21 camera 03:22 ive always been the designer guy 03:22 or weve just done it with a phone 03:22 ^ You just reminded me to do something 03:24 hello 03:24 does anyone know of a good quality video for ninjago episode 23 03:24 No 03:24 none of them are good quality 03:24 I don't really watch the series 03:25 No 03:25 I missed an episode and all of them are people recording it and it is not very good quality 03:26 I want to find one that looks like it comes straight from a tv 03:26 or that is a playing on a tv instead of someone recording it 03:27 i dont know it on good quality 03:27 i always look it on the bad quality 03:27 right after it comes in saturday 03:28 i dont care about the quality 03:28 i only care about the story 03:28 and the series isnt been showing up in tv around Finland 03:30 I've seen some good quality ones 03:32 I'll be afk for about 15 minutes 03:34 The next episode of Ninjago is reallly....upsetting 03:38 garmatron is a mech in the series 03:38 and a tank in the sets 03:38 lazynes LEGO 03:40 You heard the Overlord, the thing built BY THE CELESTIAL CLOCK is Garmatron 03:40 The mech isnt 03:40 Actually, the show is based on the sets, not the other way around. 03:41 Back 03:41 Swiper! :P 03:41 Per BB 03:42 :P 03:42 Hi Swipe 03:42 Hi. 03:45 moro swipe 03:46 What? 03:46 its Finnish 03:46 or actualy it is a Accent 03:46 Bye o/ 03:46 its Finnish Oulus accent word for hi 03:47 the normal one whould be terve 03:48 Ah 03:48 Hello there CGCJ 03:49 moro lloyd 03:49 Moro 03:50 Hi, swipe! Nice to meet your - 03:50 Oh. 03:53 Hello, berrybrick, have we met? 03:53 (On chat) 03:53 I think so 03:54 In that case, nice to see you again! 03:54 Okay. :P 03:54 You too. 03:55 Hey, CGCJ! 04:03 huoh 03:50 Oh. 03:53 Hello, berrybrick, have we met? 03:53 (On chat) 03:53 I think so 03:54 In that case, nice to see you again! 03:54 Okay. :P 03:54 You too. 03:55 Hey, CGCJ! 04:03 huoh 04:12 Great the bots just left :/ 04:15 :D 04:18 *Sigh* That IP is back. (eyeroll) 04:21 Chima site? 04:24 Wow... 04:24 I wonder if those swords are the things you collect... 04:26 Knight, I got the promo Thor set 04:52 Somebody else! I thought I would be here with the bot forever. :'( 04:53 :P 04:53 05:06 Hello again! 05:08 Hey / 05:08 o/ 05:57 CGCJ o/ 05:58 Hi] 05:58 I got the Thor set! :D 05:59 Same! I saw your review for it. 05:59 Like it? 05:59 (I haven't watched it yet) 06:00 Yeah it was great! 06:00 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles 06:00 The audio wasn't that bad. 06:00 Images of the set 06:01 http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/3/3c/DSCN2731.JPG The best photo of it 06:01 Lol. 06:02 I am half way through making an animation sing the sets and my sigfig 06:02 using* 06:02 set* 06:05 I haven't made LEGO animation in quite some time. 06:05 Any on YouTube? 06:06 No. 06:08 Aww 06:10 If there is a way of privately uploading videos to Youtube, without anyone knowing you've uploaded it, then I would. 06:10 You can have videos unlisted 06:11 (Only people with the link can see them) 06:11 So it won't come up and say 'Username has uploaded A Video'? 06:13 It wont, as long as you don't make the video public 06:14 Good! 06:17 How do you upload videos? 06:17 YouTube uploader or Movie Maker? 06:17 Youtube Uploader. 06:19 Ok 06:19 You? 06:19 A bit of both 06:20 Animations through Movie Maker, others YouTube uploader 06:20 Do you use an actual camera to take photos/videos? 06:21 I use a "Nikon Coolpix S4150" 06:22 I use my iPod :P 06:22 Lol 06:22 I have to make an actual tripod out of LEGO for it! 06:23 Ok 06:26 hi 06:28 Hi Bug o/ 06:29 <1999bug> Hi 06:55 o/ 06:55 o/ ppl 07:02 O/ :) 07:02 IrankkQ 07:02 !* 07:03 :D you gave me a Q! :d 07:03 Oops wrong link :p 07:04 Lol 07:04 Hi Knight 07:04 <1999bug> o-o 07:04 <1999bug> *Epic music plays* 07:04 O/ 07:06 :P 07:27 O/ 07:28 Hey 07:28 o/ 07:28 Knight, you never answered my question :) 07:28 Aaaaaand he's dead, 07:29 Guys, 07:29 Have I contributed today? 07:29 My recent wiki activity is glitching 07:29 Um. 07:29 I don't know 07:30 Btw i have contributed for every day for 200 days and got a fourth lucky badge :) 07:31 I believe I have contributed,but just to make sure :) 07:31 Oh. 07:32 Because I'm FAT. :p 07:35 O/ 07:35 hi ;) 07:35 irnakk 07:36 :) 07:36 IRNAKK 07:36 ? 07:36 privet talk 07:37 Please dont talk all in caps 07:37 k 07:38 Eh.. 07:38 He just said wots on ur mind :p 07:39 Wot isn't a word. 07:39 i know. 07:40 What the heck was that PM about.. 07:43 !bot 07:43 ..? 07:44 He does that. He isn't a bot. He just comes on, says that, and then leaves. 07:44 Although he hasn't left yet :P 07:44 Hi 07:44 Hi. 07:45 My prediction came true. 07:45 Except last time, he left not a second after saying "bot" 07:47 So.. 07:57 Sorry, Bug. I won't be able to enter anything into your halloween contest. I really wanted to, but I'm moving very soon and I've had to pack. :/ 08:01 Ugh. Moving is always hard at first... 08:02 Especially when it must be done by the end of the month. 08:04 It's even harder getting a house sold... 08:05 Well I currently live in an apartment, so we don't have that problem. 08:06 Are you moving into a house or another apartment? 08:06 A house. 08:06 An inherited house, so there's not much money involved :D 08:07 Inheriting is fun! :D 08:07 Inheriting the throne, inheriting money, etc. :P 08:07 :P 08:08 Inheriting one's ancestor's Shadow Knights to go with one's Skeleton Drones. >:) 08:09 Inheriting one's magical shield? 08:09 Who had a magical shield? 08:10 "magical shield" as in "The Heart of the Magical Shield of Ages" or something else? :P 08:10 The Shield of Ages itself.. 08:10 It was reforged in the 2006 wave. :P 08:11 I have the shield with its print! :D 08:11 :O really? 08:12 Yep. 08:13 cool :D I didn't know it actually came with the Mistlands Tpwer 08:13 *Tower 08:30 "I am the Lapatron 5000". I replaced the Lapatron 4000" 08:38 moro 08:38 hello there awe 08:40 hello there awe 08:43 gosh lag 09:33 Bug, refresh. 2012 10 27